


Su Casa

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [44]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Post Stalker, Greg lets Nick stay at his apartment one night.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Su Casa

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr asked me: Do you believe that Greg owns a sleep shirt that's just plain dark and has the word "cuddles...?" written in big letters across the chest? (And what would be Nick's reaction the first time he wears it?)

“Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night, I really appreciate it. Still can’t really go home yet, you know…renovations, and all that,” Nick trails off into a mumble as he rubs the back of his head. He was on a lower dose of pain medication, back to work, but still felt that his head was sinking into the ground, a twinge of pain with every breath, still jumped with every tap to his shoulder.

And truthfully, hasn’t had a full night’s sleep since before he was thrown out of a window. 

He had put Warrick out for more than enough time, and although Warrick had offered to let him stay while he was going out of town, Nick just didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in someone else’s home without them there. He was about to check into some hotel–Ecklie had actually been the one to suggest it, “and get reimbursed for it, too, Stokes. It’s the least they could do”–when Greg had caught wind of the conversation, and offered up his apartment as a temporary crash pad. 

“It’s no big deal. Hey, want me to hook up the Dreamcast? Been a while since we’ve had a game night–” Greg begins excitedly, but Nick holds up his hand and yawns.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just tried, G…”

“Hey, no worries, man. Bedroom’s all yours.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I’ll take the couch–”

“Hey, mi casa es su casa para…however…long tu quieres.” 

“Not bad, Greg, you’re getting better.”

 _“Mejor!”_ Greg squeaks in an accidental high pitched voice, which makes Nick smile as Greg covers his mouth. Greg’s ears burn and he changes the subject to break out of his embarrassment. “Well, I’m gonna go get changed into my jim-jams while _you_ go to _my_ bedroom and get comfortable.”

“Yes, sir, but only cause I’ll be waiting for _you_ to get into _your_ bed,” Nick jabs a finger into Greg’s chest, his tongue pokes out and washes over his lips.

“Are you flirting with me, Stokes?” Greg makes a bold move, wraps his hand around Nick’s finger and brings it up to his lips, daring to kiss it. 

And surprisingly–perhaps due to the painkillers and over-exhaustion–Nick lets him. Greg’s heart _soars_ though it crashes down as he sees a flash of discomfort on Nick’s face…but that comes after Greg releases his finger. 

“I mean, if you’re so gun-ho ‘bout me sleeping in my bed, and I’m just trying to be a good host and let you sleep in the most comfortable spot in the house, guess we could…both…sleep in the same bed?” Greg posits, and Nick seems to be…thinking about it, for a second, before he shakes his head, pushes himself from Greg.

“Don’t think it’s a good idea, G,” he says softly. “I’m taking the couch.”

“Alright,” Greg nods, ducking his head and turns away, towards his bedroom where he takes off his pants, changes into his sleep shirt, and resolves to at least give Nick one of his pillows and blanket, which would be far more comfortable than the ones on his couch. 

It’s the least he could do after all, as he can’t help but feel responsible for putting up those fliers everywhere, _invading Nick’s privacy_ even though he was just proud of his friend, and even though Nick told him a million times, “it’s not your fault.” 

Even Nick’s words aren’t enough to ease a guilty mind. 

“Here, at least take these–” Greg tells Nick as he throws the pillow and blankets on him, trying not to stare too much as Nick stands shirtless in his living room, taking off his pants. 

For some reason, he had thought Nick was a boxers type of guy.

Guess not.

“What does you shirt say?” Nick asks as Greg again turns to leave the room.

“Oh, this? Uh, ‘cuddles,’” Greg clears his throat to answer the unasked question, “I just, uh, like…cuddles.” 

“That’s adorable,” Nick smiles as he clutches the blanket in his hands, nodding as he stares Greg up and down. “You know, uh, I have to watch a bit of TV these days, before falling asleep…if you…wanted to watch with me…for a little bit?” 

Greg almost beats Nick to the couch, which is a remarkable feet considering all Nick had to do was fall back, whereas Greg was a speeding bullet, basically teleporting from one side of the room to the other.

He makes sure to sit at a distance, however, not wanting to make Nick uncomfortable as he sags into the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket, pillow behind his head. Obviously ready to fall into a much-needed sleep, just as Greg is ready to 

But then, Nick does a second unexpected action of the night, and it’s at this point that Greg wonders if he had already fallen asleep and was dreaming, because it’s too good to be true.

Nick stretches out a yawn, his arm reaching out and to the side, behind Greg, and as he retracts it, he wraps it around Greg, pulls him in close. 

“I like cuddles, too,” Nick whispers into his ear as Greg nuzzles into his chest. 


End file.
